The present invention relates to a patient-support apparatus, and particularly, to a thermal support apparatus of the type having an isolation chamber with a thermally controlled environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a noise and light monitor apparatus for the thermal support apparatus.
Thermal support devices, such as infant warmers and incubators, having an isolation chamber and various systems that maintain and control a number of environmental parameters within the isolation chamber to facilitate the development of a premature infant are known. Infant thermal support devices conventionally include a patient-support surface for supporting the infant in the isolation chamber and some type of transparent enclosure arranged over the patient-support surface to enclose the isolation chamber. The enclosure typically includes movable panels, such as side panels with access ports and door panels that open to provide access to the patient in the isolation chamber through the access ports formed in the side panels.
Some infant warmers include either convective heaters or radiant heaters, or both, for warming the air in the isolation chamber. In addition, some infant warmers include a humidifier system for humidifying the air in the isolation chamber. Such infant warmers are typically provided with a control system that monitors the temperature and humidity of the air in the isolation. The control system adjusts the heaters and humidifier system so as to maintain desired temperature and humidity levels in the isolation chamber. Infant warmers having phototherapy apparatus that emit light within a specified frequency range to enhance the development of a premature infant are also known in the art.
It is known that exposing a premature infant to harsh external stimuli, such as high noise levels and high light levels, is not conducive to the development of the infant. Thus, it is desirable for noise and light levels to be maintained below certain threshold levels to prevent the developing infant from being disturbed. In addition, it has been found that coordinating the light levels to which the infant is exposed with the natural biological clock of the infant facilitates the development of the infant. What is needed is a patient-support apparatus having a noise and light monitor apparatus and some type of indicator that alerts a caregiver when noise or light levels exceed predetermined threshold levels so that the caregiver can take appropriate steps to reduce the noise or light levels to which the infant is exposed.
According to the present invention, a patient-support apparatus of the type having a base and a patient-support surface supported above the base is provided. The patient-support apparatus includes an indicator and a control system for processing sensor data and activating the indicator. The patient-support apparatus also includes a unit having at least one of a noise sensor and a light sensor. The control system provides an operative connection between the indicator and the at least one sensor. In addition, the at least one sensor provides sensor data to the control system.
In a preferred embodiment, the unit of the patient-support apparatus includes both a noise sensor and a light sensor and the control system provides an operative connection between the indicator and both the noise sensor and the light sensor. In addition, the control system is configured so that a caregiver can adjust the threshold noise and light levels within respective predetermined ranges. The indicator is activated when either the noise level or the light intensity level exceeds the respective selected threshold level. The indicator is preferably an alert light that flashes when activated by the control system. The alert light is mounted to a canopy that extends over the patient-support surface.
The patient-support apparatus of the present invention includes a base and a patient support carried above the base. The patient support includes a top surface and a tower extending upwardly from the top surface. The unit includes a box containing the noise and light sensors and the box is configured to mount to the tower of the platform tub. The control system includes an electric circuit that is housed in the patient support and a cable that couples the noise and light sensors to the electric circuit. The cable is sufficiently long to allow the unit to be placed at any position on the patient-support surface.
The unit also includes a cord wrap member coupled to the box for pivoting movement between a first position situated in a cord recess formed in the box and a second position situated outside the cord recess. When the cord is wrapped on the cord wrap member and the cord wrap member is in the first position, the box can be mounted to the tower. The cord wrap member is configured so that, when the cord wrap member is in the second position and the cord is unwrapped from the cord wrap member, the unit can be mounted to a side guard panel of the patient-support apparatus by hooking the cord wrap member over a top edge of the side guard panel.